Ghosts
by KiraJenLove
Summary: Both Jen and Kira get to have a little chat with their parents.


Disclaimer: The terms "Geflyeeing" and "Geflaning" are terms from the fanfic "Shards of the Crystal" by D.J.-S.C.Y. I do not own The Dark Crystal or any of its characters, and no profit is being made from their use. This fanfic is just for fun.

Author's note: This story starts out as a "sequel" chapter to the adult fanfic "Innocence: Union" by Princess Lemon on . On another note, the author does not believe in spiritism, but this is just a story.

The morning sun stole through the window of the castle bedroom, and a beam lit upon Jen's face, stirring him to wake. The comforter was still draped over him, as well as over the still, warm, blonde form still snuggled in his arms. She slept so soundly, he hated to wake her. He watched her dreamily for a while, his eyes full of love for her. How could he be so lucky?

Just two days ago, he had enjoyed his last day in the Valley of the Mystics, skinny-dipping in a cool forest pool, playing his firca without a care in the world. Then he was summoned to his Master's side, who commissioned him for his quest, then died right in front of him. He thought he was all alone, sent out on a journey he knew little about, never to return to the Valley again.

And then he met Kira, this beautiful she-gelfling lying in his arms. They had fallen in love over the last two days (without so much as a single kiss exchanged) as they got to know each other more. Then Kira made the ultimate sacrifice to save her world - her own precious life. That event truly sealed Jen's love for her forever. He never wanted to be separated from her again.

"It's morning, my love," Jen whispered into her pointed ear, as he stroked a strand of blonde hair away from her cheek. Kira stirred, then her eyes opened, and blinked a few times. At first she wasn't sure where she was, but then she remembered, and relaxed. A smile spread across her face.

"Did you sleep well?" Jen asked.

"Oh, yes," she replied. "I had a wonderful dream."

"It was no dream, my love," Jen replied as he reached down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. They continued kissing for about 30 seconds before they broke it, drinking each other in with half-closed eyes. "I love you, Kira, with all my heart."

"I love you, too, Jen," she replied.

"Kira, will you marry me?"

At this, Kira's eyes widened brightly and a smile spread across her face. "Yes, Jen, I will!" They both embraced each other, and wouldn't let go for a long time.

After a while, the Gelflings emerged, fully clothed, from the room in which they had made love for the first time, and began heading downstairs to search for something to eat. On the way there, they encountered Aughra.

"Ha - you two finished?"

The Gelflings looked at each other, then back at Aughra. "Finished with what, Aughra?"

"Finished making baby Gelfling?"

Jen and Kira glanced at each other, blushed and smiled, embarrassed that someone else had heard them making love. Then Jen turned to Aughra. "No, Aughra, we have only begun."

This made Aughra smile. "Aughra knew," she chuckled. "There WILL be more Gelfling!"

Jen looked lovingly at Kira while answering Aughra, "Yes," he said, "There WILL be."

Later that night, after yet another passionate bout of lovemaking with Kira, Jen began to wind down to sleep. Shortly after he closed his eyes and began to drift off, he heard a voice in his head - an adult male voice. "Jen." Jen's ears pricked unconsciously.

"Jen…my little Misha'a….awaken, and hear me."

Jen stirred to wake, and before him he saw something he'd never dared dream - a mature male gelfling standing before him, but he didn't appear solid. Yet here he was, standing before Jen's bedside. In reality, Jen's eyes were still closed fast. The adult Gelfling somewhat resembled Jen himself; he had dark hair with purple and white highlights, but his facial features were more stark. He had high cheekbones, and two large braids adorned his longish hair. Jen was so shocked at his appearance, he didn't know what to say next.

"Who….who ARE you?"

The Gelfling smiled. "I am so proud of you, Jen….my son."

Jen's eyes widened as it occurred to him who he was talking to. "_Father…?" _

Jen looked again at the Gelfling, scanning him up and down, wanting to take in every detail of this stranger who entered his dreams. Could it really be his own father? _But the Skekses killed my mother and father, _he thought. Suddenly he realized, he was speaking to an apparition. This is all that was left of his father.

"I am so sorry, my son; I would give anything to hug you and hold you again as I did when you were an infant. Your mother and I had so many hopes and dreams for you, but never could we have guessed that you would be the Gelfling to fulfill the prophecy! We are proud of you beyond belief, my little Misha'a."

"Why do you call me that?" Jen asked.

"That is the name your mother and I gave you when you were born. When the UrRu adopted you, they renamed you 'Jen'. I felt you should at least know your given name."

"Father," Jen said somberly, "tell me what happened."

"We were preparing for our evening meal, when shouts rang out in the village that the Garthim were coming. Your mother tried to hide you in the house while I went outside with a weapon to try to fend them off. They set the entire village on fire, and killed the Gelflings who ran out to escape the flames. They also set our house on fire. Your mother stayed in the house to protect you, but they broke in and killed her. I was killed while fighting the Garthim. Our village was located within the Valley of the Mystics, and one of them came to see if they could salvage anyone. Their leader found you amongst the flames and rubble, and rescued you, the only survivor. We are deeply in their debt. But this is a debt, Jen, that you have repaid by healing the Crystal and fulfilling the prophecy. They are once again whole."

This gave Jen a lot to ponder. All his life he had wondered what happened, and his ancestry was a mystery. What other important questions could he ask his father?

Jen's father looked over at the sleeping blonde form lying next to Jen in the bed. "I see you have found a mate," he said, pleased. Jen looked at her and smiled. "Yes," he said. "I love her very much, father. If it hadn't been for her, I would have failed in my mission."

His father smiled a knowing smile. "She is as brave as she is beautiful. We saw what she did at the Crystal. She will make an excellent queen."

Then he added, "She will conceive soon."

Jen looked at Kira, then at his father. "Oh, father, do you really think so?"

He nodded in reply. "In addition to being proud of you for fulfilling the Prophecy, we are also proud that you will be the one to repopulate the Gelfling race. Never would we have imagined that our own child would become the father of the whole Gelfling race."

He studied her again. "I see that she is a Geflyeeing."

"What's that?" Jen asked.

"It is another race of Gelfling. They have fair skin and fair hair, and have brown patches on their legs. They had a village a few days' journey from ours, but we often traded with them. They were honest and good people, very well respected by our kind. We are Geflaning."

Jen thought for a second. "Father….were you just watching what we did tonight?"

This made his father chuckle. "No, my son, we give you your privacy. Don't fret about it. What you are doing is no different than what millions of Gelflings have done for thousands of years before you. Make us proud." He then winked at Jen and smiled.

Jen smiled back. "Father," he said, "I've really missed you. I can't tell you how much I've needed you while I was growing up."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you, my son," he replied. "But the Mystics did the best job they could do under the circumstances. I am eternally grateful to them for taking my son in like that, and raising him as if he were their own."

"Father - tell me about my mother."

"Aaah, your mother….the love of my life. Why don't I just let her tell you herself?"

Jen's eyes widened, as another form began to appear before his eyes. It was a vague form that gradually materialized into a beautiful Gelfling woman, with tanned skin and long, beautiful, dark hair that reached her waist. She had beautiful, fine facial features. Now Jen could see where he got his looks!

"Oh, Misha'a, my baby…my baby boy," she looked wistfully at him. "How handsome you have grown."

"Mother…" whispered Jen, tears glazing his eyes. Vague, long-buried memories of that face flooded his mind. How he had dreamed of seeing his mother again. But he always knew it was only in his dreams.

"I wish I could hold you in my arms again," she pined. "I remember when I gave birth to you; how I would nurse you and rock you to sleep. You were the most precious thing I had ever seen."

"You died protecting me," said Jen, tears now flowing freely. "I am forever grateful to you, mother."

She smiled at him. "Knowing that you became the Gelfling who would heal the Crystal and fulfill the prophecy made it all worthwhile. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Misha'a, your new mission will be to care for your new family; have lots of children with her - restore our race. Be the best father you know how to be."

"I will, mother, I promise," Jen replied.

"My son, we must go now," his father chimed in. "But perhaps sometime soon we will talk again. Sleep in peace now, our little Misha'a. We have always loved you."

"I love you, mother and father….more than you can know."

"Goodbye, my son."

"Goodbye."

Then the two apparitions faded out, and Jen slept on - as tears dried on his closed lids.

As Kira slept, she entered a lucid dream-like state, and she also heard someone calling her. It was a woman's voice, kindly and sweet. "Selea", she called. "My little Seleeeeya…" When Kira did not respond, it changed. "_Kira…" _Kira's eyes snapped open at the sound of her name,. although she was still fast asleep. "Kira, can you see me?" the voice queried. Kira squinted toward the voice, and a Gelfing woman gradually materialized before her. She was wearing a peasant dress and a headscarf. She had fine facial features on a kindly face that had seen horrors before. Her blonde hair was tucked under her scarf so that only her bangs could be seen. This person Kira remembered very well, from one particular haunting memory that played over and over again in her head ever since she could remember.

Even in bed, Kira's entire body unconsciously jerked. "_MOTHER!" _she cried out. She reached out her hands, but to no avail. She could not touch the apparition. Tears began streaming down her face almost unawares.

"Oh, my Kira, my beautiful little girl," the apparition cried. "How I have loved you and watched you grow. I wish so much that I could just hold you in my arms again."

"_Mama," _said a primitive part of Kira, since it was not age-appropriate for her to address her mother that way at her age. "Oh, mama, I have missed you so. Why did you have to go?"

"Oh, my Kira, I am so glad that you even remember me, though I wish it were a better memory. No child should have to see their own parent killed." She continued. "I knew where that hollow tree was, and I was running for it. It was the only safe place I knew I could hide you. That Garthim was right on my heels. I'm surprised it didn't see me put you there. I guess once it took my life, it was satisfied, and went to look for more victims."

"Mother, you died to protect me," said Kira, her eyes glazing with tears.

"That's what mothers do," answered her mother with a gentle smile.

"Mother, why did all of this have to happen? Because of the Skekses, I grew up without a mother."

"That is not true, my daughter. The Podling woman Ydra made a fine mother for you. I am very proud of the way she raised you. You have grown into a fine, strong, brave, unselfish young woman." The elder Gelfling looked at the younger with love and pride in her eyes. "I saw what you did to heal the Crystal. I cannot tell you how much that broke my heart to watch. I wanted to reach out and save you. But all worked out well, and here you are, alive."

"Thank you, mother. I would rather have died than to allow the Skekses to rule forever. Even if I were the last Gelfling."

"That is why I am so proud of you, my Kira," she said. "And Ydra chose a fine name for you."

Kira smiled.

"I am also proud of you for another reason, my daughter," she said. "I see that you are mated now, to a fine Geflaning. He is very strong in heart. He is also quite handsome, my Kira. You got quite lucky there. I remember his tribe we used to trade with. They were fine, respectable people."

Kira looked over at Jen and lovingly brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I love him, Mother…so much."

"I know you do, my Kira, and you have my blessing. He is the hero of the Gelfling race. He will make a fine husband for you, and a father for your children." Kira smiled, then turned back to Jen and kissed him on the forehead, stroking his hair.

"And I have a secret to share with you, my daughter….._you already carry his child."_

Kira's eyes widened, and a grin crept across her face. She let out a few surprised huffs. "Oh, mother, thank you for telling me! Jen will be so happy!"

"I can tell that you are very happy too, my daughter, as am I. Know that I will always be here to see my grandchildren. I just wish I could hold them," she said with some regret.

"Mother, I have a memory of you, but I know nothing about my father. Who was he?"

Her mother smiled. "Your father is here with me," she said. "Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes, of course, mother," said Kira hopefully.

Another Gelfling began to materialize next to her mother, a tall male Gelfling with unkempt, shoulder-length blond hair. His apparition wore vesture that seemed to signify leadership, perhaps a tribal chief or elder? He had a serious face, which relaxed when he saw his daughter. "_Kira," _he spoke. His voice cracked with grief, but he controlled it. "My only surviving child. How proud I am of you."

"_Father," _Kira replied. "I have wanted to know you for so long."

"I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you for what you did at the Crystal. I cannot say that even I would have had that much courage, but you did it well. I'm just glad that all turned out all right in the end, and that you and your mate are still alive. The Prophecy is finally fulfilled, and the Skekses and Garthim are gone. If our people were still here, there would be a great celebration all over the world."

"Father," she said, noticing his elaborate vesture, "Are you a chief?"

"I _was _a chief, my daughter," he said regretfully. "I was the chief of our tribe. You were a princess. My only regret is that I couldn't find a way to protect our people until it was too late - the Garthim scattered us and picked us off one by one. Only you survived. You had 8 brothers and sisters - they were all killed, too." His eyes seemed to glaze over with tears threatening to fall. "You must know, now, my dear Kira, that YOU will now be the leader of the Gelflings. You are now the new Queen. I was only a local leader, but Gelfling society is always ruled by a Queen. We had a very wise queen but she was killed by the Garthim, just like the rest of us. This castle you are in, this is your home now - Queen Kira. Goodbye - I love you, my daughter." He bowed his head respectfully, then disappeared.

Her mother turned to her. I must go now too, my Kira," she said. "I love you with all my heart, and I will always be here for you. Love your mate and take care of your babies. I know you will be a wonderful mother and a great leader." She smiled at Kira, then disappeared.

"_I love you, mother," _Kira called out to the apparition as it faded. Feeling better than she had ever felt in her life, Kira settled back down to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
